Book of Relationships
by Dance or die
Summary: This is my view on Book 11. You would think everything is going great for the four teens by now, but oh are you so wrong, an enemy reterns... Here they go again... S/H P/J Please don't forget to R
1. PROLOGUE

_PROLOGUE _

…………………………

At Shanara's castle on Rawn, Blink was sleeping as usual. The four young magic users returned to Shanara after their huge attack from the Overmind on Pixel's planet Calomir.

There, when the Overmind tried to take over Pixel's mind through a computer chip, Nantor took it over instead. Nantor is Pixel's adult figure that recreated him on the world called Calomir. Like Eremin created Helaine on Ordin and Traxis made Score on Earth.

The young travelers revisited Ordin and found a peasant girl named Jenna that had the healing power. At first, Jenna and Helaine did not really get along. See, Helaine is a noble and nobles and peasants don't agree on a lot of things. But through their past adventures they grew to rely on each other and even start to like one another, even though they could still get on each other's nerves.

Pixel and Jenna seemed to be very fond of each other and they became a couple very quickly. Score and Helaine on the other hand bickered about the smallest things but every one else new they were kind of fond of each other. Finally, after the fight with the Overmind, Helaine kissed him on the lips. Now they had to be together and learn to get along.

Shanara had just announced the biggest news the four had ever heard on their journey. She said in a clear voice, "I am your mother, Score."

This was a shock to all listening ears……..


	2. Chapter 1

1

1

Helaine, along with everyone else, gasped at the news. "How is that even possible? Did you know all along?"

Shanara just laughed at the blank stares that she just encountered. "No, I only found out when I heard you three are the 'Three Who Rule' reborn." She gave Score a hug. "I've been dieing to tell you all this time. That is why it hurt so badly when I was forced to kill you."

Still the speech was hard to come to his mouth.

"So you've been my mother this whole time? I didn't even know it. Ugh, I feel like such a fool." Score was released from Shanara's grip.

She had acceptance in her eyes. "You're not a fool at all. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"So, what about Score's mother on Earth?" Pixel cut in.

"That was the woman Traxis chose for him to be reborn. I am still not shore what really happened to your other mother though. I'm Sorry." She turned to Score again and brushed her hand across his cheek. "It's not that big of a deal though. I will still treat you like a very good friend and of course I will never betray you or Helaine, Jenna, and Pixel again.

"Wait!" Helaine commented. "I don't remember you ever betraying us before."

Jenna looked at Helaine in remembrance that she was not there when Shanara made a false portal that Score went through to a planet called Hatrill. That is the planet that has the killer plants on it. Barely anyone survives that planet, but Jenna forced Shanara to make another portal to bring Score back. This all happened when Helaine and Pixel were still stuck on Calomir. Jenna explained everything to Helaine in a couple of minutes.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea." Helaine looked angry at Shanara. "How can you do that?" Her hand touched the tip of her sword ready to plunge any second at Shanara.

She had fastened her sword belt back around her waist. She hated leaving her sword behind but Pixel insisted she might scare people on his planet. "I can't believe you?" she stepped forwarded in front of Score.

He grabbed her arm gently. "No, don't. She had no choice. We already worked it out." He could feel her muscles loosen as she pulled back a little.

"But… she…"

"It's ok. Just calm down." He pulled her back even more. "See, look, I'm still alive and well rested so I can bug you for the rest of your hopefully long life." He smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

Pixel cut in again. "So what are we going to do now?" He looked around the room.

Jenna raised her hand like she was in school. "Well we can go back home to Dondar." She suggested.

"I think that's an excellent suggestion." Pixel backed her up.

Score mocked, "Well, of course you do. You agree to everything your girl friend says. If she asked you to jump off a cliff you would not even hesitate." That made Pixel blush.

Helaine butted in. "To bad you won't do the same with me." She raised her eyebrow expecting an answer.

Score grinned, "But knowing you, you would probably order me to jump since you are so good at ordering me around anyway." She slugged him on the arm pretty hard. Hard enough to make him wince in pain. Score always had his sore humor hanging about his words. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You know exactly." She followed that comment with a tiny smirk. "I would like to go back to Dondar and see Flame. It looks like your out voted, Score. Ok, Jenna. Can you make a portal back to Dondar…. Please?"

"Sure, but just because you said please." She giggled then stated some words under her breath. A familiar gash through space appeared in front of them. Jenna grabbed Pixels hand and walked through.

"Thanks again Shanara for not totally killing me." Score turned to the gash. Shanara smiled then looked at the sleeping red panda in her arms. Score held on to Helaine's hand. That made Helaine blush bright red. She wasn't used to their new relationship yet. They walked through together and the portal closed behind them.

All four landed in a corridor by the dining hall.

"We'd better get some rest so we can really relax." Pixel ordered. "We don't want anyone moody tomorrow."

"No matter how much sleep Helaine gets, I don't think she can stop being moody." Score joked. Helaine just glared at him then walked off to her room. "Gosh, I was just kidding."

"Sometimes you just go too far." Jenna snarled at Score. She kissed Pixel on the cheek then headed off to her own room. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. 'Night." Then she closed her door.

"Jeez, is everyone against me."

"Well, sometimes your jokes are not that funny." Pixel pointed out. He yawned and slugged toward his room.

"Whatever. I _still_ think it was funny." Score frowned realizing he was standing alone. He marched off to his room.

The next morning, Score woke up with his stomach rumbling. Then he realized the last time he had eaten. He got out of bed and headed for the dining hall. Pixel and Jenna had already been up and had served themselves breakfast.

"Where's Helaine?" Score had asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know. We haven't seen her all morning." Jenna hadn't thought about her yet that day, either. She suggested, "Maybe she's still sleeping."

Pixel added, "We all had a big trip. Maybe it wiped her out more than we thought."

"Gee, thanks for the help." He had a little sarcasm in his voice then turned out of the room.

Score walked toward Helaine's bedroom and knocked on her door twice which hurt his hand. "Helaine, are you in there?" There was no answer. He questioned through the door again. "Earth to Helaine, are you there? I'm going to open your door so you'd better answer me. I don't want to catch you dressing or anything horrible like that." Even though he wouldn't mind seeing a little more skin.

On Ordin, Helaine's planet, the theme was based on medieval times, so women that live there think it's barbaric to dress with there skin showing. Score himself had only seen her ankle, her arms and a very, very small bit of her side by accident but no more than that.

Score cracked the door open a little and when he saw the cost was clear, he stepped in all the way. In her room was a normal bed, a dresser, a closet, and a huge window with a medium sized window seat. The only thing missing was Helaine herself. Also her sword was missing and that's when Score smiled. He new exactly where she was. He closed her door and zoomed down the corridors. He stopped in front of two huge oak doors. Score opened them to find Helaine chopping away at little tiny green monsters she'd created in the court yard. Helaine had always said that you loose your touch if you don't practice. Her face was in deep thought as she hacked away at the on coming monsters. He also saw Flame, Helaine's unicorn, cheering her on at the corner of the room, hoping Helaine wouldn't get too close.

"Helaine!" Score yelled, braking her concentration. She quickly spun around and almost chopped off his nose. She held her sword along Scores face.

"Don't ever break my concentration in the middle of a fight!" she scolded, then snapped her fingers and the monsters disappeared.

Score just looked at her in shock, knowing he could have a missing nose right now. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Can you please drop your sword away from my face?" He was almost sweating at that point. She lowered her arm, "That's much better. So, how are you doing today, _Dear_?" Score smiled.

"What do you want that is more important than my practice?" she raised one eye brow.

"I wanted to see if you've forgiven me for making that rude comment last night."

There was a long pause. Then she finally replied.

"Ugh, I guess." She rolled her eyes.

"That's my girl." He gave her a hug. "Did you already eat 'cause I'm starving?"

"No, I guess I should."

"Of course you should. You're a growing girl and you've been practicing with your sword all morning. Pixel and Jenna are already in the dining room." Then he grabbed her hand again and started to walk.

"Wait." Helaine gasped. Then she turned to Flame. "Are you coming?"

Score was so caught up with his emotion he forgot Flame was still in the room. Flame nodded then fallowed.

As long as I get something good in that kitchen of yours. She laughed and trotted next to the couple.

They entered the dining room again and saw Pixel and Jenna just finishing up at the table. Pixel collected his and Jenna's plate and made them disappear through the kitchen door.

Score pulled out Helaine's chair and they sat down next to each other.

"So, I can see you found her." Jenna broke the silence. "Is everything ok with you two now?"

"Yes, thank you very much." Score replied back with a smirk.

"And you say Helaine is moody? It looks like it was you that got up at the wrong side of the bed this morning." Pixel warned with a smile, entering back into the room. That made Flame and Helaine laugh.

"Hay!" Score protested, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh never mind. Jenna and I are going to the court yard for a little while. You two-three do what ever."

"Gee, thanks for the permission boss." Score stuck out his tongue at Pixel. Pixel just laughed and left the room with his arm around Jenna.

"Wow, there inseparable." Helaine managed to speak after her period of silence. "So what's on the menu for this morning?" she looked at Score with hunger in her eyes.

He smiled then made three napkins into three steaming plates of food using his ability to change things in small ways. "Let's see Pixel do that. Ha?" Score smiled then started eating and the other two followed his example.


	3. Chapter 2

2

2

After they had managed to finish eating, Helaine got a mental call from one of the other unicorns. There is another human I've never seen before walking to the castle right now. She looks about as young as you four.

Thank you for the warning. the connection dropped.

Helaine had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Score asked.

It took her a while to comprehend what he had just said. Then she answered. "Another unicorn just warned me that there is another human present that can't be Shanara or Oracle."

"That's impossible," Score objected. "No other human can get this far in the Diadem unless they had the power. But we would know if there was."

"That's what's confusing me." Helaine agreed. "We'd better worn Pixel and Jenna. Come on." She marched out of the room with Score and Flame following.

They walked quickly down the corridors and back to the court yard. Inside, Jenna was showing Pixel some healing potions.

"Pixel, Jenna, we have a problem." Helaine interrupted Jenna's lesson.

"What is it this time did you run out of things to chop up?" Jenna mocked obviously frustrated by the interruption.

Helaine glared at her in shock. "No, I'm pretty sure I'll always find something to chop at." Helaine put her hand on the hilt of her sword and stared Jenna down like she was going to attack.

Score then moved in front of Helaine. "This is not the time for fighting you two. Another unicorn informed us that there is another human on Dondar heading for the castle. Also, she's about our age."

Jenna changed the expression on her face and swallowed to speak, "Well, that's a different story." She scrambled to her feet then helped Pixel up.

"But how is that possible?" Pixel asked.

"I don't know." Score commented again. "But Helaine and I are destined to check it out.

Then they heard a couple of huge bangs from the big door knockers in the front of the castle. "BANG!… BANG!… BANG!"

They moved toward the sound and Helaine opened the door with a shocked look on her face and very pleased looks on the boys.

Standing there was a beautiful girl wearing clothes similar to the girls on Scores Earth. Of course along with the whole pretty package, she had a very sweet voice.

Helaine snorted, "Ya, and what do you want."

The girl replied slowly and kind of softly, "Well, I was lost and I saw this big castle and I was hoping someone here could help me find my way around." She had the look of hope in her eyes. "Can I come in?"

"No!" Helaine and Jenna both replied quickly. Pixel and Score just looked at them with open mouths and shock streaming though their eyes.

"What are you talking about, of course she can come in," Score snapped back quickly.

"Score, we don't even know her."

"That's never stopped us from helping others before."

"But the only reason you want to help is because she's just another girl you think you can get your dirty clutches around. Plus, she's wearing those exposing Earth clothes that you drool over." Helaine was starting to get frustrated.

"That's only half true but she needs our help and I think you don't want her here 'cause your jealous." He smiled.

"How can I be jealous of that?" she pointed at the offended girl.

"That's ok, I'll find someone else to help me." The girl informed Helaine. "I don't want to intrude."

"No, it won't be intruding." Score glared at Helaine then took the girls arm and escorted her inside, then closed the door.

"Hi, my name's Score. This is Jenna, Pixel, and the ornery one is Renald."

It took Helaine a while to figure out why Score used her boy name. Then it occurred to her, they don't want to be giving out their real names to a perfect stranger. You can take over a person's body if you have their true name.

The girl razed up her hand and spoke again, "I'm Pepper." Score, Jenna, and Pixel took turns shaking her hand but Helaine just shook her head.

Score hit Helaine across the arm telling her to shake. That's when Helaine almost knocked his lights out and Score knew it but she forced back her hand.

"So, Pepper, what are you doing on Dondar?" Pixel asked.

"I really don't know. I just woke up from my sleep and found myself here on this weird planet."

"What planet are you from?"

"Earth."

That made Score's eyes open very wide. "So, your from my neck of the woods. I'm from Earth, too."

That made the girl cheer up a little bit more. "Where are you from?"

"The Big Apple, New York City. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm from Sidney, Australia. I've always dreamed of visiting New York."

Helaine cut in, "I don't see why, it's a horrible place." She hadn't had such a fun trip last time she went there to save Scores life. But now she understood why Pepper dressed with so much skin showing. She had on a skirt that was higher then her knees, and a shirt with nothing covering her arms. Out of the three girls it would be Pepper that would be happy to were a bikini for Score. "If anyone badly needs my assistance I will be in the court yard finishing my practice from this morning." She had an angry look on her face.

"Oh, come on Renald." Score complained. "Don't be like that." She left the room with her sword already drawn. Flame followed her out.

"Was that a unicorn." Pepper asked.

"Yes, there are a lot of them on this planet." Score still looked like he wanted to go after Helaine but he knew it would be a waste of time.

"I'm sorry I have been a lot of trouble for you." Pepper suggested again. "Maybe I should leave."

"NO!" Pixel and Score said together. That made Jenna start to get frustrated. "You should stay here a while. At least 'til you get you feet back on the ground." Score invited.

"Ok, only if it's alright with Renald and Jenna." She turned to Jenna and asked, "Will it be alright with you if I stay here awhile?"

There was a long pause then she said, "Ok but you're _not_ staying in my room."

"It's a deal, but let's find Renald and ask her first." Pepper started walking in the direction where Helaine had left the room. "Which way did she go?"

Score stepped in front and led them to the court yard. To their surprise she wasn't there. All that was there was spluttered monsters, Flame, and a smoking hole in the wall that was from a large fire ball.

"Flame, where's Helaine, I mean Renald?" Score was so use to saying her real name he had forgotten to use the other, but Pepper didn't seem to notice.

She made this huge hole with a fire ball then stormed off somewhere in the castle Flame explained.

"Do you know where she went?" Jenna asked.

No, I don't.

"I'll go find her." Score suggested.

"Ok, we'll be waiting here for you." Pixel said. " But don't make her even more upset or you will look like that wall over there." He pointed at the hole that was now steaming.

Score nodded then ran off.

He came across her bedroom door again and knocked. "Helaine are you in there?" Score hollered. "I'm coming in whether you are or aren't."

"Go away!" Helaine yelled back. "Just leave me alone!"

"I don't care what you say or do, I'm still coming in after you." He opened her door and found her lying on her bed, arms crossed over her face.

"I said go away."

"And when do I ever listen to you?" he closed the door behind him.

"Ever heard of privacy?" she mocked uncovering her face to look at Score's.

He sat down on the side of her bed and stated, "Yes, but do I ever listen?"

"Good point." She rolled her eyes and sat up. "What do you want?"

"Well to start with," he said, "I saw that you've been redecorating in the court yard and secondly, I can tell your upset and I want to know what I can do to fix it."

"What does it matter? Why do you care?"

"Duh, because you're my girl."

She shook her head, "so now your saying I belong to you and you haven't been showing me lately that you really do care."

"Look, I'm sorry I upset you again but if you didn't know by now that's just the way I am." Score put his hand on top of hers, "but you do know I care for you from the bottom of my heart, right? I trust you more with my life than anyone else. Plus, you are really smart." That made Helaine crack a smile. "See that's what I like to see, your beautiful smile."

Helaine blushed, "don't think complements are going to work every time you upset me." Score leaned over and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "But that Pepper girl is really pretty and you both come from Earth and her clothes…."

Score stopped her by putting one finger over her mouth, "woe, woe…. Hold on a second. Did you forget that I am in love with you not with some girl I just met? Plus you are equal, I mean, way more pretty that she could ever wish to be."

Helaine was speechless. She never new Score could be so kind and deep. It was kind of weird.

"Is everything okay now? Can we go back to the others and see what they're up to? Or should we stay here and kiss and make up?"

"Let's see what the others are doing," Helaine agreed.

"Oh well, I tried." Score smiled and lead Helaine out of the room.

Pixel and Jenna were sealing up the hole in the wall while Score went off to find Helaine.

Pepper was examining the unicorn in the corner of the room. The whole time Score was gone, when Pepper was not with the unicorn she was by Pixel, flirting. That was getting under Jenna's skin.

But Pixel would never leave Jenna for Pepper, would he?

Jenna was starting to find words to say. "So, you're from Earth, ha? I heard there aren't allot of blue people there."

"Actually, there aren't any."

"Then weren't you shocked at all when you first saw Pixel?"

"A little but I like to accept the way people look without making judgments."

Pixel asked Jenna, "What's with all of the questions all of a sudden, Jenna?"

"I'm just trying to get to know Pepper a little more. Like, is Pepper your real name?"

"You girls are getting on my nerves."

Helaine and Score had come back into the room now.

Jenna repeated, "So, is Pepper your real name?" She used one of her gem stones that had the power to make people tell the truth.

"No, it's not." The girl admitted.

"Then what is your real name?"

It took her a while to answer but she had to because of Jenna's power. "My true name is…. _Destiny_." Her body changed back from the allusion of the Earth girl. Of course she needed the disguise to hide her identity.

They jumped back with wide eyes and Pixel said, "We thought you died on Zarathan. How did you escape?"

"You think I would die that easily. Ha, then you really are fools." Destiny mocked.

Score looked worried and insulted, "then why are you here? I don't think you have a fat chance trying to destroy us on our home world."

"That's not why I'm here, silly. I came back to whom I love. Pixel!" She squinted her eyes at Jenna. "But it looks like he's already with someone else but I don't see why. Jenna simply has no sense of fashion and Pixel acted like he liked me on Earth."

Pixel spit in disgust, "Ya, but that was before you put a knife to my throat and threatened to kill us. I will never look at you the same way again. Jenna's with me now." He smiled and took her hand.

Destiny said, "Well, then you leave me no choice." She pulled a pistol and pointed it at Jenna. "Come with me Pixel or your lover gets it."

Helaine kicked into action with her sword drawn and a frown on her face. "Don't put a scratch on Jenna, or else.

"Or else what? You will try to kill me? Well, news flash, a gun can do more damage and is quicker than any old knife. 'Ya wanna see?" Now she had the gun pointing at Helaine.

"No!" Score yelled. Then the pistol went off and he found Helaine on the floor with a hole in her stomach. He ran to her and found himself on top of her unconscious body.

Destiny turned back to Jenna, "The same thing will happen to her if you don't come with me now." She held out her hand for Pixel to take it. "Well, what's your choice, me or your girl friends life? This time I'm sure I won't miss piercing her heart.

Pixel looked at her hand and took it. "Ok, just don't hurt her."


	4. Chapter 3

3

**3**

A portal appeared and they stepped through it. Jenna ran after them and through herself at the portal but slammed hard on the ground. The portal had closed right in front of her.

She saw Score hovering over Helaine whispering something Jenna could not here. Jenna rushed over to the others to see how she could help Helaine.

Score moved aside to let Jenna see. There was a huge, gaping hole through her stomach and blood flowing from her body.

"Ok, Score, get me a clean sheet and I'll try my best to clean her up and heal her." Score nodded then disappeared into the next room.

She looked back at Helaine with fear in her eyes, "Come on Helaine. Stay with me." She kept whispering.

Jenna took off Helaine's armor which left a white cloak on her body. She used water and a white cloth to clean off some of the blood. Score came back with a fresh sheet.

"How is she doing?" Score asked.

"Not so good, but I'm not quite done with her yet." She placed her hands on Helaine's stomach over the bullet hole and gave a blast of healing power into her. "There, that should stop the bleeding for a while. But I don't know if she is going to live." She lifted Helaine's cloak from the wound.

"Can you help me with her?" Jenna asked Score.

Score nodded then helped Jenna get the new sheet around Helaine's middle like a bandage. "We should call Shanara to help." They both did a mental cry of help.

"Did some one call?" Shanara came through a portal. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" discust filled her eyes.

"Destiny came back and shot Helaine with a pistol," Jenna explained. "And she took Pixel with her."

"Well, let's get Helaine back to my castle and see what we can do from there." Shanara gestured to the portal. "Score can you lift her?"

"Of course." He lifted Helaine into his arms and the four of them made it through the portal to Shanara's castle. They found an old room and Score laid Helaine down on a bed then pulled up a chair to sit at her side.

Helaine coughed but didn't wake up.

Score took her hand and asked, "How long do you think she is going to be out for?"

"I have know idea but rest is the best thing for her right now." Shanara had an idea. "Why don't you stay here and keep her company while Jenna and I start looking for Pixel."

Score nodded and Shanara started to leave the room. Jenna turned to Score and placed her hand on his shoulder, "She's going to be okay if you just have faith in her.

Score looked back down at Helaine and with a lump in his throat he managed to say, "I hope so."

Jenna and Shanara left the room. Score said to Helaine, even though he knew she couldn't hear him, "I know you will be alright. You cant die, it will ruin everything our future holds. Please stay with me."

Helaine gave a gentle squeeze letting him know she was awake and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm too stubborn." She gave a week smile. "You know that."

Score used his other hand to wipe the hair out of her eyes. "I guess it's my turn to save your life, ha?" He smiled back at her, "I'll take good care of you."

"But at least now I know what a gun can do." She laughed a little and that made her cough heavily.

"Shhh, just rest. You don't have to talk." Score covered her with an extra blanket and Helaine settled still again. She closed her eyes and her breath became heavy as she slept. All Score could do was watch Helaine sleep and hope her body doesn't decided to give in to death.

Shanara walked quickly to her crystal pool and muttered words under her breath. Then she said out loud, "Show me Pixel."

The pool began to turn and a picture appeared. "He's back on Treen. He's in a room of some sort but he is not chained or anything.

"That's weird. Why doesn't he try to escape? He's just sitting there." Jenna stared hard into the crystal pool. "Maybe there's a spell on him."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Shanara pointed to the pool. "Go there."

"Lets see if we can get Score away from Helaine to help me get Pixel back."

They hurried back to Score and Helaine. "We found Pixel, he's on Treen in Aranack's old castle. Score I need your help to get Pixel back.

"But I cant, I have to stay here with Helaine." Score explained.

"She's not going anywhere and Shanara can take good care of her while you are gone."

"But what if Helaine dies while I'm gone? I would never begin to forgive myself for leaving her at her time of need."

"Shanara will call us back if Helaine shows any signs of getting worse, but right now Pixel needs us more. Please, remember Pixel is your friend too."

"But….."

"No more buts! Now let's go." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the middle of the room. "Shanara, can you make a portal, please."

"Of course, and don't worry Score I will take good care of Helaine while your gone. You have my word not only as a friend but as your mother." Score nodded and joined Jenna at the new portal. The last thing he saw was Shanara taking his place next to Helaine and he new Helaine was in good hands. Then he walked through the portal with Jenna.

Helaine coughed again as the portal closed.


	5. Chapter 4

4

**4**

Pixel went through the portal and landed on a very familiar planet. _Hey, I've been here before. Am I back on Treen? Why would Destiny want to come here?_ He looked at Destiny in confusion, "Why are we at Aranack's castle?"

"Because my father doesn't live here anymore. So I had taken over this place."

"Wait, Aranack is you father?"

"Was- my father, but thanks to you, Helaine and Score, he's dead and I can take over. Plus he has a lot of useful books in his study." Destiny made the library door appear. " But you've seen it before haven't you." She made the door disappear again.

"Why did you bring me here? Pixel asked. "You know Score, Jenna, and Helaine can find me easily here."

Destiny sighed, "I don't think Helaine is going anywhere. I think I killed her. Oh well."

"That's all you can say is oh well."

"Well, you killed my father and I'm not complaining. She was no use to me any way. I might as well shoot the others." Destiny pulled out the gun again and swung it around on her finger.

"You'd better not! Plus, why am I so important? I am one of the 'Three Who Rule' you know." He looked at the spinning gun.

"You have a good point. But since I have my powers back, I have no use in killing you and taking yours. Plus, I'd rather date you then kill you."

"Then why me instead of Score?"

"Because he's too obnoxious for my liking, unlike you who is lovable. I can tell from the first time I met you three, Score held affection for Helaine. So it would not really work out with me and him, would it?"

"Well if you haven't noticed I was kind of with Jenna and you threatened to shoot her to get to me." He raised his eyebrows, "Where did you get a gun anyway?"

"Duh, I'm from Earth. I can get them any time."

"Ok answer me this, how did you escape from Zarathan?" Pixel sat on the floor expecting this to be a long story and it was.

"When I was falling through the huge cracks I took the spell off the world and I made a portal to Treen to escape my fall to death. When I got to Treen I stayed a while to calm down my anger. I saw that you three had escaped from the nightmare world so I've been watching you except when you went to Ordin and Calomar, I had lost connection. When you came back from Ordin I found another girl with you three, Jenna is her name I guess. I saw how much she'd cared for you and I couldn't let that go on any longer. So I went back to Zarathan and found the Cracken that had hatched from the egg planet and I rode it across space. I used my magic to breath in oxygen in the ride. I stopped off on Earth to pick up some Earth clothes that I though you two boys would enjoy looking at. I needed to be invited in somehow. I knew I had to have a disguise so I didn't get turned away from the scene. Obviously my plan worked. I wasn't expecting to actually use my gun but brought in case, knowing there would be trouble. But I guess it did come in handy." She smiled at Pixel and took a quick breather, "does that answer you question?"

Pixel just shook his head and stood up again, "but why did you think after that I would ever agree to be with you?"

Destiny sighed again, "Because if you didn't do it willingly I would have had to put you under a love spell that I had created. It is very strong so I don't expect you to break it." She smiled at him and said, "I have made up a room for you to stay in, unless you would like to stay in my room…"

"Definitely not, I will stay in the room the farthest away from you as I can."

"I'm so sorry to hear that 'cause your room is right next to mine." She giggled then added, "Oh ya, there is a barrier around this world as well, so there can not be a portal made to leave this planet. Your stuck here…With me…."

"Great!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

Pixel walked off to his room and slammed the door. How can he fall into such an obvious trap. _Grrr, I must be a fool then._ He sat on his bed and stared into space thinking for about 20 minuets. _Why is it always me that gets captured. How is Jenna going to feel when I get back, if I get back anyway. I can't believe I invited her in. I didn't invite her in, I invited Pepper in. It wasn't my fault, I didn't know it was Destiny. But I still went against Jenna's wishes and ignored her suspicions._ _I guess it is somewhat my fault_. _I am so foolish. I wish Jenna was here with me right now but I would hate to see anything bad happen to her._

_Also, I hope Helaine is not dead. That would be a horrible loss. I love her like a sister and I can't stand thinking about never seeing her again._

_No matter what, I will not fall in love with Destiny and she can not make me. That's final!_

Pixel got out of bed and marched out the door. "Destiny, I demand you to let me go." He looked into her eyes.

She squinted them, "and what gives you the right to make that command and tell me what to do." She pushed him away from her face. "I don't think you get the picture. See, I'm in control of you and you can't do anything about it." Destiny laughed and touched Pixels face, "But, just because blue is my favorite color, I forgive you."

He jerked away from her touch, "I don't want to be forgiven. I want to go home."

"Well, tough luck. This is your home now."

"You're evil!" Pixel screamed, "I hate you and always will. I will never love you, I'd rather die!" Pixel got in her face again, "This is a waist of time, let me go."

Destiny gave Pixel a peck on the cheek just for laughs and to make him even more nervous. He was so close anyway she couldn't help herself. "There, but if Jenna saw that, it would have been more interesting."

"You sick bastard. How dare you kiss me. Now I hate you even more." Pixel jumped a foot back and was rubbing his cheek hard almost like cooties were going to take over his body if he didn't.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad." She was still smiling. "But if you really feel that way…" she stopped and started muttering a spell.

"Wait… stop… what are you doing?" Pixels eyes went blank.

"You will love me and no one else, got that?"

"Yes, I will love you and no one else." Pixel repeated with a bland voice.

"Good, I told you, you would grow to like me." She laughed again and walked out of the room leaving Pixel standing there with a blank face. She hollered back to him, "I am going to have a talk with the beastials, so I'll be back soon. Do what ever you want and don't go against my wishes." Destiny disappeared into the hallway.

_I will love Destiny and not Jenna. I shall love no one but Destiny. I will never stop loving Destiny. She loves me back…. Right?_


	6. Chapter 5

5

5

Score and Jenna landed on dirt and grass when they went through the portal. There were a lot of trees and bushes around. They must be back in the forest. Then where are the villagers and the beastials. Do they still exist on this planet?

"Gee, this place does look very familiar." Score joked.

"Yah, no kidding." Jenna rolled her eyes at that comment. "So which way to Aranack's castle?"

Score through up his hands, "I don't know, I'm bad with directions. That's Pixels talent, remember."

"Right, then how are we going to find Destiny and Pixel?"

"Beets me. Maybe we can ask for directions." Score looked around his surroundings, "but who, there's no one around?"

"Maybe if we keep walking we will find somebody." Jenna said, "It's worth a shot." She started walking toured a wide dirt path. Score followed behind her looking at the ground.

"Do you think Helaine is going to get worse?" he asked.

"I don't know but we'll see when we get back… if we get back."

"Hey, that's comforting. Nice way to be positive." Score caught up to Jenna's fast pace.

"Well, what am I suppose to say, everything is going to be alright? No matter what, no one will get hurt? Grow up! This is life, it's called a challenge." Jenna huffed a huge breath.

"What's eating _you_ up from the inside out?" Score asked. "If anything I should be the one that's up set."

"I'm sorry, I just want Pixel back. I can't stand to think of him in another woman's arms. It makes me a little moody."

"A _little_ moody. Ha, Well I guess comparing you to Helaine it _is_ a little. She can really blow her top off. But we all want Pixel back, so the best way to rescue him is to think positive. You know he would never leave you for another girl, he loves you too much."

"I guess your right."

"I know I'm right." Score smiled and that made Jenna smile. "That's better, now come on, we have to find some help."

Jenna nodded and they both ran down the wide path. Tree by tree, rock by rock, there was no one and nothing in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Jenna asked.

"I have know clue. Last time I was on this planet there were lots of animals and villagers. This doesn't make any sense." Score stopped talking when there was a rustle in the bushes.

Jenna jumped behind Score and made shore he stayed in front of her. "What was that?"

"Maybe it's an angry villager that is coming to get you." He was joking but he knew Jenna took it seriously. "Calm down, it's probably just a bird or a small creature or something gentle, like that."

"How can you be so shore?"

"I'm not, I just want you to settle down before you break off my arm." Some how in all the commotion Jenna had linked on to Score's arm and clung to it tightly.

"Oh, sorry." She released his arm.

A beastial lunged out of he bushes panting heavily. It was the leopard woman that helped Helaine get to Treen in the beginning.

"Rahn, what's going on? Where is everyone?" Score asked.

She had to catch her breath but she managed to say, "There is a girl named Destiny that cast a spell over all the male creatures that live on this planet. She told them, if they see a human to kill them on contact."

"So why are you running?" Score looked puzzled.

"Because it is not only humans but all other females on this world. I've been running for days now and my little sister… well… my little sister fell behind and…" she started sobbing.

"Woe… it's ok." Jenna leaned down beside her and rapped her arms around Rahn. "I know your in pain. Do you know what kind of spell it was?"

"No, it was the first time I had ever seen it used. It takes over all male minds and whatever the caster commands they have to do."

"So it is kind of like controlling people's minds."

"I guess that is what it is." She turned to Score, "it is a good thing you just got here or else I'm pretty sure I would be running from you right now. Thank goodness I have a chance to rest."

"Destiny has captured Pixel. Do you think he is under the spell to?" Jenna looked hopeful.

"I can't tell. She can direct the spell to whomever she wants." Rahn shrugged. "But I do hope he's all right. Where's Helaine?"

There was an awkward silence, "She… I mean Destiny… she shot Helaine back on Dondar." Score sounded like he wanted to cry.

"Oh my… did she…"

"No, but she might soon if we don't get back with Pixel."

Rahn looked at them weird, "You know you can't leave this world now. Well you can but you would have to get Destiny to take off the border spell. You can't make a portal off this planet unless you do."

"Of course, I should have known Destiny would do something like that." Score hit himself on the forehead. "She did that when we were on Zarathan and she died, so the border spell broke." He looked confused.

"If she died, then how is she here right now?" Jenna asked.

Score threw up his hands, "That's what's got me. It doesn't make any sense."

Their talk had been interrupted when they heard howling close by.

"We need to go. They're on our trail again." Rahn started to run off.

"Wait, we need you to take us to Aranack's castle. We can help stop Destiny so you won't have to run anymore." Rahn stopped and turned to score.

"If you really think you can help, then I'll risk it and take you back there but we have to hurry. Come on! Try to keep up!"

Now they were running the opposite direction. They ran for about 15 minutes and finely made it to Aranack's castle. It looked the same, with the smoky blue coloring on the walls that look like pure crystal. The dirt path led right to it but there was something blocking the way. It was a small army of male beastals. There were all types of creatures, from birds to four legged human/animals. The other two beastals that use to be their friend S'hee, the killer whale, and Hakar, the hawk were also blocking the castle under the mind wiping spell.

"Now what do we do?" Jenna asked suspiciously. She turned to Score, "Do you have any more bright ideas?"

He threw up his hands, "Nope, fresh out. Remember thinking is Pixels job not mine."

Jenna almost started crying, "Soon we won't be able to rely on him for help if we don't hurry and save him from Destiny that is if he didn't already get brain washed by her evil spell."

"I have an idea." Rahn whispered.

"Good, we have some progress then." Score and Jenna both leaned in to hear the plan.

"Jenna, you do know how to make portals, right?"

"Yah, but it takes a lot out of me." She razed up her head and confidence filled her eyes. "I think I know what you're getting at, though."

Score rolled his eyes, "That's good, I'm very proud that you two know what's going on, but can someone explain it to me, please."

"Oh Score, you're so naive. I don't really see what Helaine sees in you." Jenna giggled.

"Hey, enough with the insults and tell me what's going on."

She sighed, "Ok… I am going to create a portal that leads to one of the rooms in the castle. Then when I get wiped out from the over use my of power, you guys leave me to rest in that room and head off and look for Pixel. Then I…"

"Woe… Wait a second," Score looked confused. "First of all, how can you make a portal when there is a border spell around this world and secondly, if some how we do get into the castle, we can't just leave you alone when you're defenseless."

"Well, the border spell permits you from making portals to get off Treen, but we are not getting off Treen, we are just making a portal to another spot on Treen. But you do have a point about leaving me alone when I'm week because for all I know, Destiny could be expecting our visit."

Rahn butted in, "That was one of the things I wanted to explain. See, Aranack did a couple of portals when he was still alive. I saw him eat some kind of berry to make the travel less nauseating."

"That could be helpful." Jenna agreed. "So what does this berry look like?"

Rahn thought for a second, "I think… it is purple and blue and green spotted."

"You think? Great that's encouraging." Score mumbled.

"It either works for that, or it was one of Aranack's poisons to make others sick." Rahn had an awkward looking, blank face but it was hard to tell underneath all of her fur, printed with leopard designs.

"Well, it's worth a try." Jenna tried to look a little confident. She picked a couple of these strange looking berries and almost popped one in her mouth but Score stopped her.

"Don't, it's too risky. We don't need you sick right now."

She pushed away his hand, "I need to save Pixel and this is the only way we have a chance." She was ready to place it in her mouth but was stopped again. There was a voice inside her head and by the looks on Score's and Rahn's face, she can tell they heard it to.

"It's Shanara…"

"Jenna, Score…" the distant voice called. "Are you there? Can you here me?"

"Loud and clear," Score replied, "what's up?"

"I don't know how long Helaine's going to last. She won't stop coughing and she's bleeding again. Also, from all her commotion and pain Helaine can't seem to get to sleep again and see needs the rest. Please hurry!"

"We're trying our best but we still are figuring out exactly how to save Pixel and it's even more of a challenge to try to get off this planet." Jenna explained every thing that Destiny had done.

Shanara gasped in disbelief, "I know you three can figure out something, just hurry. Helaine needs you." The connection broke.

"No, Shanara, wait…" Score yelled. His knees became week in horror. Helaine can't die. He had so much to share with her. "Ok, eat the berry so we can rescue Pixel and hopefully defeat Destiny so we can get back and save Helaine." He practically shoved the berry into Jenna's mouth, which made her choke a little.

"Did it work?" Rahn asked nervously.

"Well, I don't feel any different and I definitely don't feel sick so maybe it did." Jenna stuck out her tongue, "Awful taste, though."

"Quick, make the stupid portal." Score nagged her.

A rush of power filled the air and a gash appeared. "Ok, it worked." Jenna was holding it open as Rahn and Score walked through and then she followed as the portal closed.


	7. Disclaimer

Disclaimer…

Disclaimer…

I haven't written on of these yet. So, all props go to the wonderful, the amazing John Peel him self. I don't own any of this. Its all him.

Well I hope you guy liked my story so far. Please RR…

Next Chapter coming up…..

Yours truly, Bzqkz


	8. Chapter 6

6

6

Helaine winced as she had to sit up to cough again. The pain was exquisite and hard to bare. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she coughed some more. She held her stomach tight with her hands and tried to hold back a scream of pain. Her whole body ached while she tried to breathe normally. It was hopeless.

"Shanara," she managed to say. Shanara was sitting on the chair next to Helaine's bed. She held Helaine's hand and looked her in the eyes letting her know she was listening. "What happened to Pixel and where is Score and Jenna?" Helaine had been asleep for most of the events that had taken place.

"Helaine, Dear, Destiny took Pixel to Treen so she can make him fall in love with her. Score and Jenna are there trying to save Pixel but are under attack by male beastals. They're being escorted by Rahn and had found a way to get into Aranack's/ Destiny's castle. Score wanted badly to stay here with you but Jenna couldn't do this mission alone, so I was put in charge to take care of you. The only way you can survive is Jenna and Pixel. They need to combined there healing powers and use them on you. Also…"

"Wait," Helaine struggled to say, "Pixel doesn't have healing powers."

"Jenna has been teaching him a little every morning after breakfast." Shanara took a deep breath, "but Destiny put another border spell on the world and your three friends can't come back and save you until they either convince Destiny to take it off or simply destroy her."

"So you're saying I'm practically doomed, then." Helaine lied back down after her series of coughing.

Shanara added, "Score is doing what ever it takes to save you and I'm pretty sure if you die his sole will die along with yours, so you have to fight the pain and don't give in. It was hard enough to try to pry him from you and help Jenna, just think how hard it would be to get him to do anything if you did die."

"I guess… he really does care for me."

"More then you will ever know." Shanara got up and got a glass of water, "Here, try to get this down. Fluids will help the pain a little."

Helaine sat up and sipped the water. But obviously she took a little too much. She started to cough again. This time she couldn't stop. Cough after cough, Helaine groped her sides with a tight grip from her hands. She almost passed out from the horrifying pain but Shanara whispered a spell of her own, which filled Helaine with a little more strength.

"What did you do?" Helaine asked in amazement.

Shanara smiled, knowing that her spell had been successful. "I simply numbed your nerves so you feel less pain. But it took a lot out of me." She collapsed in to chair. "So, do you feel any better?"

"A little, I guess. But did the spell help heal me at all?"

"I'm afraid not, but I'll check on Score and Jenna again to see if they had made any progress."

Shanara gave out another mental call, "Score, Jenna, can you hear me?"

There was silence…

"I repeat, Score and Jenna can you hear me?"

Still no answer. She turned to Helaine, "they must be in the castle already, so they can't hear me but that's a good thing." Shanara sighed, "But while we're waiting, I need to change the bandages that Jenna and Score had put on you. Your blood is seeping through again."

"Wait!... S..S..Score helped put this on? That means he… he saw more than I had ever hoped for? Great," Helaine rolled her eyes, "I'm never going to hear the end of that one."

Shanara stopped her, "I don't even think he realized what he'd seen. He was too horrified to see you so badly hurt and it was too bloody to see much anyway." She smiled, "Don't worry so much."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just not use to Score and I being a… you know"

"A couple." Shanara smiled a little and helped change Helaine's bandage from her wound. She had found a bran new sheet that had been stored away, "You know it's not that big of a deal. He's a nice kid. Obnoxious sometimes, but a nice boy. You're lucky to have him."

Shanara started to leave the room, "I'm going to get you another blanket because you're losing body heat really fast."

"Hmm… do you think that has anything to do with the fast loss of blood?" Helaine said sarcastically. She is tiring out really fast. _I hope Jenna, Pixel, and Score hurry._

Shanara disappeared again. Happily without any coughing, Helaine fell back to sleep.

Shanara walked back into the room and covered Helaine with another blanket. Then she checked her pulse. It was very fast trying to get blood to the rest of her body, but she was still alive.

Shanara sent out another mental call, "Score, Jenna, Pixel? Anybody? Where are you guys?"

"We hear you Shanara. What's up?" It was a girl's voice so it must have been Jenna.

"Did the berries work?"

"Yes, they worked wonderfully but they taste nasty. Before we went through the portal, I collected some for later."

Shanara asked, "Is Score with you still?"

"Yes, Jenna, Rahn and I are all in the castle, now." Another voice answered.

"Oh, hi Score." Shanara said happily.

"Hi, Shanara. Any news on Helaine?"

"Well, she stopped coughing long enough to fall asleep again. But she is losing more blood and body heat as we speak." Shanara looked at Helaine, "She is as cold as ice but I do have a hot water pouch under her blankets. Did you find Pixel yet?"

Jenna said, "No, but I know we're close. I can feel it."

"That's good new, I guess. I'll call you later if anything comes up. You contact me if you find Pixel or if you need a portal after the border spell's gone."

The connection broke again and all Shanara could do was wait and watch for something wonderful or horrible to happen.


	9. Chapter 7

7

7

Destiny paced back and forth in her room as Pixel watched with a stupid smile hooked on his face.

"So Pixel, what do you want to do?" Destiny asked.

"What ever you want. You're in charge of what we do." Pixel's voice was blank.

"Good that's what I like to hear."

"I'm glad I make you so happy. Making you happy is what I was born to do. I worship the ground you walk on. I will love you 'til the day I die." Pixel kept on smiling.

Destiny couldn't help but to smile back. "Well, I think we should do something fun and spontaneous." She said.

"Like what, my love. I am in your control."

"I know. I am hungry. Are you hungry? We can get something to eat." She started walking to the dining hall and of course Pixel followed close behind her. There was one of the male beastals in the castle. It looked like a ferret-man. It was a hideous looking creature.

"My name is Pank and I will be serving you two today. What would you like to eat?"

Pixel looked at Destiny to make that decision of course.

After about half way through the meal, Destiny got up and ordered Pixel to follow.

There was a crazy look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Pixel asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Pixel, don't worry. But I do think there are intruders in the castle."

Pixel gave her a worried look, "but you're the nicest person on this planet. Why would there be intruders?"

Destiny was walking down many different corridors trying to get to her study. She had to make up a lie so Pixel would stop asking questions. "See, I am the most powerful human in the Diadem. Some people get jealous of my power… and beauty." She stopped walking to look Pixel in the eye, "These other people have been trying to steel it all away from me." Her voice was now down to a whisper, "Pixel, if I go in there, these mean people might kill me. Do you think you can protect me and kill them?" she batted her long eye lashes then winked. "Can you save my life?"

"I would be happy too but if you are most powerful than how can they kill you?"

"There are two of them and they are the second and third most powerful. They are here to kill me so they can be most."

Pixel looked at her in that same blank stare. He was trying to comprehend what she was saying, then a smile cracked on the side of his blue mouth, "I will let no harm come to you."

"Good, thank you Pixel. One of the humans is a girl named Jenna. She is the most powerful and she has the worst attitude. She's good at tricking people so she is likely to pretend that she loves you and turn you against me. Don't listen to her. Underneath all of that beauty, there is a killer waiting to come out. Also, there is a boy by the name of Score. He's a trouble maker. You need to keep your distance from him. He will try to trick you into being his friend, too. Don't talk, just kill them."

"Ok, I got it." He had a serious face and they started walking again on their way to the study. When they arrived, Pixel stepped in front of Destiny and pushed open the door, which hit hard against the wall, it startled everyone. There, standing in the room was Jenna and Score.

Jenna had a big smile, "Pixel, you're all right!" she took a breath of relief. "I thought for a second… Pixel, are you okay?" He didn't do anything. That's when she realized he had over dilated eyes and was not in his happy 'oh, I'm so happy to see you' attitude. "Pixel?" Her voice got quieter.

Then Pixel took out his blue-green Beryl, which gave him the power over air. He threw his hands high and sent a big gust of wind which picked up Jenna and threw her against the wall. He stopped the wind and Jenna fell to the grown again, unconscious.

Score stepped forward, "What the hell is wrong with you. You could have killed her." He ran over to her.

Pixel smiled again, "Isn't that the point? He switched his gem to his yellow Topaz and threw a large fire ball at the two.

Score quickly picked up on what he was doing and used his Chrysolite. The moisture was pulled out of the air and he used it to extinguish the fire ball. "Pixel, what are you doing? Remember us? We're your best friends. Also, you're practically trying to kill your girl friend."

"She's not my girl friend and we're not friends. I've never met you before and Destiny is my girl friend."

He was ready to make a fire ball but Score broke his concentration. "Ok, Destiny, come out. What did you do to Pixel?"

Destiny poked her head around the corner. "Me?.. I have no idea what you are talking about." She smiled and walked into the room.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. What did you do to Pixel?"

She swayed back and forth on her toes, "oh… just a little mind wiping spell. Nothing major." Destiny giggled, "The best part about it is I am the only one who can give him commands."

"Oh, it looks like the peasant is waking up… Pixel, you know what to do." Destiny pointed at the other girl.

Pixel was forming a new fire ball. Quickly Score scrambled to where Pixel was standing. He threw his arms under Pixels arms and put him in a head lock.

"Come on Pixel, you have to remember! Jenna is your girl friend, Destiny is your enemy! Come on, your smarter than that! Don't let some stupid spell take over!"

Destiny cut in, "No Pixel, I love you and you love me. Don't listen to them. There trying to trick you."

"No, you love Jenna and you care deeply about Helaine and me. Yes, you remember Helaine, don't you. She got shot by this evil witch and is dieing. We need your help."

"I… I … I don't know what's r… right. Who is telling the truth?" Pixel was confused.

"I'm right!" both Score and Destiny yelled at the same time.

"Pixel, Destiny is faking everything and is lying to you." Then Score had a brilliant idea. Score yelled, "PIXEL, DESTINY DOES NOT LOVE YOU. SNAP OUT OF IT!" It took five times to get it through his thick scull and he had to tone Destiny's chanting out.

Score released Pixel. "Wait, what?" Pixel looked around the room and saw Jenna on the floor still unconscious. He ran over to her and asked, "What happened?"

"This psycho maniac brain washed you into thinking you loved her." Score said, "And she got you to knock out Jenna and try to kill her… and me."

Pixel's face and eyes turned red and he turned to look at Destiny, "You almost made me kill my best friends." His voice got louder, "you took over my mind," his voice was almost at a yelling point, "and now I know that Helaine is almost dead because of you."

Things started to levitate and spin around the room. Pixel was really angry and started throwing things at Destiny with his mind. "How dare you make me do such horrible stuff."

Destiny started to cower, "No, it can't be. This is where Nantor developed his great power and after all this time now I find out that I caused it? I'm getting out of here." She muttered a simple spell and a portal appeared in front of her. She jumped through and the gash through space closed.

Pixel still had discolored eyes and started to lift into the air himself. Before things got too bad, Score stood up and helped Jenna, who had awaken at the beginning of Pixel's tantrum. They each took one of Pixel's arms and they started pulling him back down. Pixel lost the trance by the touch of his two best friends and he fell to the ground.

Jenna gave him a hug, "Are you ok?" She looked a little worried. "I didn't know that you could do that."

Pixel looked at her, "I didn't either." He admitted.

Score brought himself into the conversation, "Now I know never to get on your bad side." He joked. Both Pixel and Jenna laughed.

"Oh, I'm so glad to have you back Pixel." Jenna said excitedly. She kissed him on his discolored blue lips.

"Me too." He said with a big smile.

"Come on you two," Score said. "Now that we have saved Pixel, can we go and save Helaine? That is if she's still… still… alive." The thought of Helaine being dead made Score choke.

"Ok, let's go see Helaine and Shanara." Pixel stated.

Now that the border spell was off Treen, Jenna ate a couple more berries and explained to Pixel everything about their adventure trying to rescue him. Then she made a portal to Rawn.


	10. Chapter 8

8

8

Jenna walked through the portal last. It had led them straight to the room Helaine was staying in.

"Hi Shanara," Pixel said.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried." She gave him a big smile. "Oh Pixel, I'm so glad your ok. How did you make a portal?"

"We'll tell you when everyone's listening." Score looked at where Helaine was sound asleep. "Right now we have someone else to save." He walked over to her bedside with the other three following. Helaine had her hands tightly wrapped around her stomach and she had a twisted look of pain on her face. She was covered by about four blankets but her hands were still ice cold from the loss of blood. She was breathing hard like she hands a punctured lung. Score knelt by her bed and placed her frozen had in his. "Do you think you can save her?" He looked at Jenna and Pixel.

Jenna looked at Pixel. He had a lot of shock on his face because this is the first time he'd ever seen her so dead like. "I don't know, but we will try our best." Jenna spoke for the both of them.

They put their hands on Helaine's stomach and said at the same time, 'Shone-potlety-phonlawm'. Their hands started to glow a bright turquoise and then straight to red and they fell backwards with a crash.

"What happened?" Score asked. "Did it work?"

Jenna got up and brushed the invisible dust off her clothes, "I don't know what happened? Something's preventing us from healing her."

Pixel found Helaine's Book of Magic and was flipping through the pages. Jenna walked over and saw he was on a page called HEALING: He dragged his finger down the page and studied something. "I got it." He said. Pixel got up and walked over to Helaine again. 'Melborp eht Dnif'. He was lost in concentration.

Jenna and Score just looked at one another confused then looked back at what Pixel was doing.

He took his hands off of her and spoke to the other two, "The bullet is still stuck inside of her and that's why we can't heal her. I just don't know how to get it out."

"Wait, pause a sec." Score said. "How did you know what was wrong with her and what do you mean to bullet is sill in her?"

"See, Score, Helaine's book of magic gave me a spell that allowed me to see underneath her skin to see what the problem is. As for the bullet part, I guess the bugger got stuck in her liver and thankfully it didn't hit her stomach or pierce a lung. But it did hit a few major blood vessals, so if she was left for another five hours she would be dead." He paused to take a breath, "but if we don't get that small hunk of led out of her soon, she might as well be dead."

Score looked at poor defenseless Helaine and said, "I can use my Amethyst to shrink it 'til it's gone or my Emerald to change its form. Just tell me what I need to do. I want to help."

"Yah, Score, maybe you can change the bullet into something like you did the computer chips on Calomir." Jenna said.

Score stood up with his Emerald in hand and he took out his Jasper to use, too. The Jasper gives Score the talent of sight. He's using it to find exactly where the bullet was located, just in case he accidentally changed an important organ. He placed his hands on her now and focused really hard. "Ok, it's gone." Score didn't move away from Helaine, he just moved forward so Jenna and Pixel could try again. But this time he stayed with Helaine.

"Shone- potlety-phonlawm." There hands turned turquoise again and this time stayed turquoise. Helaine's insides started to close up and color flooded back into her face. The procedure worked and Jenna took off Helaine's bandage. All that was left was a scar.

Score's face brightened with excitement and through his arms around Helaine. He wasn't going to loose her. Pixel and Jenna looked pleased with themselves too.

Helaine broke out of her short rest coughing again. She sat up quickly to cough more and she felt no more pain. Touching her stomach confused she looked around the room, "You… You made it back in time. I knew you would. I didn't lose hope." Her voice was a little clogged from there rapid coughing.

Score gazed into her eyes, "I would never allow you to leave me so easily."

Shanara spoke again, "Ok, Score, now that everyone is with us, how did you make the Portal without killing Destiny?" Helaine looked interested too.

"Well," Score explained everything that happened before Pixel broke the trance very briefly and he said, "Destiny some how made Pixel really mad and he did something I've never seen him do before. His eyes turned all red and his face was almost black. He also started to rise into the air, with all of the other furniture in the room. Destiny had said something about this being Nantor's biggest power and she disappeared into a portal to another planet. So, the border spell turned off and we made it here in time to save Helaine. And here we are."

"Wow, I missed a lot." Helaine commented.

Score smiled, "But at least you're alive. That's a bright thing to look at."

"We have to go after Destiny and kill her." Pixel said seriously. "She can always come back and do some serious damage."

"Are you serious, I don't want to have to deal with that psycho again." Score complained, "I say if she comes back we can deal with her then, not go chase after her."

"Score," Helaine cut in, "we need to do what Pixel says because if she comes back at any random time we won't be ready for her."

"I still think we should stay here. It's too dangerous. Who knows what she's planning."

Jenna stopped him, "Remember this is the girl that tried to kill you and me and not only that, she almost did kill Helaine. Don't you want to get payback?" She knew this would spike Score's interest.

Score looked over at where Helaine was sitting in bed, exhausted from her close brush with death. "Ok, I'm in."

"I'm glad to hear that." Pixel smiled.

Helaine started to get out of bed, "Where do you think she's located?" She somehow managed to stand on her wobbly legs, "and where's my sword?"

"Helaine, I think you should stay here and rest." Score just realized what he told Helaine. She started to get mad and she clenched her teeth. Score was quick to say, "Or you get your sword back and you come with us." He managed a small smile.

"That's better," Helaine mocked, "For a second there, I thought you wanted to go on without me." She walked to another room.

"She just came from being so close to death and she's already up to kicking butt?" Jenna asked.

"That's our Helaine!" the boys both commented.

Helaine came back into the room with her armor back on and her sword rightly back into its place. Her dark hair was pulled neatly back, "That's better. Now we just need to find Destiny, then we can kill her once and for all." She had a huge smile stretched from ear to ear. Obviously, she was feeling a whole lot better.

"Ok, let's do it." Shanara walked to her crystal pool. "Blink, wake up you lazy fool. I need you to help me."

"Work before breakfast. Why do you do this to me woman?" Blink slugged out of his small bed and conjoined his power with Shanara's.

The crystal pool started to form a figure in the water. It was some kind of squid. The creature was red with black dots and eight tentacles. It was somehow floating in the middle of space. There, on its back, was Destiny.

"That's something you don't see every day." Score said.

"Oh yeah, Destiny said something about this before I was a creepy zombie." Pixel informed everybody, "Something about Zarathan. Like the thing that hatched from it. It was a… oh, what was it?" He started to pace around the room deep in thought. "Oh, ya, it's called a Cracken. She said that she's been riding around on it through space and using magic to breathe oxygen."

"What's a Cr… Cra… well, what is it?" Score asked.

"It's a creature I've heard about on my planet." Helaine explained, "It is some type of squid that flies around space and can talk using telepathy."

"Also," Jenna interrupted, "it is pretty friendly but it can kill you with a simple snap. If it feels threatened or in danger it will come after you."

"That's nice to know." Pixel smiled in a frightened way. "So do we go after her?"

"We have no choice." Jenna said. "Shanara, do you know were she is in the galaxy?"

"Yes, she's floating around the rim worlds. But it does look like she's coming after you four. She's on her way to Rawn right now."

"So, what should we do?" Score asked. "We can't exactly visit the middle of outer space with a crazy animal out there looking to kill us. Oh ya, and the Cracken, too." He smiled at his joke and was waiting for an idea from the others.


End file.
